1. Technical Field
This invention relates to formation of articles by interconnecting a plurality of smaller identical elements by a variety of different interengagement materials and methods. Specifically to the joining together of bottle corks in mass to define useful structures.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art constructions of multiple similar elements to form large configurations have been directed to many attachment and securing connector sequences. Heretofore, such assemblies have relied on relatively common methods including direct attachment by adhesive such a glue or combination of adhesive and cordage, for example, in which slots or bores are made in the corks and a core is passed therethrough, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,877,506, 3,222,072, 3,597,872, 4,997,375 and Design Pat. 433,199 and 475,094.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,506 an article support assemblage is disclosed in which a group of identical shaped blocks having angled opposing forms with respective grooves and ridges are interconnected together by a central rigid rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,072 illustrates a block puzzle wherein a number of blocks having passageways therethrough are joined together by a string-like member to form different shaped constructions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,872 claims a toy comprised of a plurality of shaped bodies held together by a cord extending therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,375 is directed to an elastically interconnected articulated blocks wherein each block has a deep slot and aerial hole formed by sponging adjacent block segments to form multiple block constructions.
Design Pat. 433,199 shows multiple bottle corks secured together to form a bird house and Design Pat. 475,094 is a puzzle formed of multiple blocks hinged together along their respective adjoining edges.